


Mother is here Darling

by peie3



Series: In which a tramatized TommyInnit grieves over his not so brother brother [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I will riot if Tommy doesn't get a proper adault figure, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Plationic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peie3/pseuds/peie3
Summary: Tommy goes to think after Niki and Jacks assassination account Puffy is their to comfort him
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit
Series: In which a tramatized TommyInnit grieves over his not so brother brother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153202
Kudos: 92





	Mother is here Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I like how this series was inspired by a completely different plot line and story-

Tommy didn’t understand how he ended up in this situation, standing on a cliff like ledge above L’manburg, he just was there.

“Tommy?” he heard a voice fairly similar to a female, her voice almost sounding motherly filled with concern.

Turned his head, looking over his shoulder and let out a weak laugh, “Just, wanted to clear my head…”

A sad smile that was somewhat comforting despite Tommy hating pity more that he hated certain Minecraft family, “Oh baby” she opened her arms as if she was waiting for him to go in “it’s alright, take your time”

Something inside of him broke then and there as he rushed into the smaller woman's arms nearly knocking her over.

After a few moments of them just sitting in that embrace Tommy finally spoke up “mama?”

Puffy’s expression softened a bit at the affectionate name “Yes baby?”

Tommy looked up from where he hand put his face in her shoulder “Why does everyone I care about hate me?”

Puffy swore that a piece of her broke as she looked into the eyes of this boy who had taken too much away from him, she reached up and cupped his face “Who wants to kill you sweetheart?”

Tommy hesitated for a moment before answering her “I think Niki does”  
The woman in front of him seemed to wince a bit “Why would she want to kill you?”

“Mmmm” Tommy whined a bit compelling to put his head back in her shoulder “Probably cause I’m the only one that survived this long”

Now Puffy was a bit confused, didn’t all the citizens that lived in L’manburg live “What do you mean”

“Everything that Will cared about is gone” he paused for a moment “I’m the only thing that he cared about that is left”

He didn’t mention the void of emotion sworling in his stomach as he stood this over L’mandburg with the women that seemed more like a mother than his actual one.

And if Puffy cried for Wilbur Soot’s broken symphony well that was their business.

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed could you tell, also if their any mistakes, come on tell don't be shy


End file.
